


Shiara Drabbles

by dottieyo



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottieyo/pseuds/dottieyo
Summary: Basically I got bored and typed up drabbles for Fem Shepard and LiaraI used my personal Shepard, whichbis just the default Shepard but with blue eyes.Lillith Ruby ShepardIf requested I share my Shepard's full backstory
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 5





	1. Lovers Quarrel <Garrus' POV>

"Goddess! This is ridiculous." Liara threw out a singularity as Shepard shot the husk.

I still was sniping them off from farther cover. Listening to the lovers quarrel.

"It's not ridiculous! I have perfectly- justified- reasoning!" I watched as Shepard had done a triple nova knocking away any husks that were around her. 

I scoped out ahead and shot at the scion while the lovers took out husks.

"If you would just listen to me, we wouldn't be dealing with this!" Liara yelled ,using melee against a husk.  
Shepard started to shoot the Scion too.

"Liara, I'm a grown woman! I am able to do whatever I want!" Shepard yelled

"You're so stubborn! She was your best friend! There's no harm in talking to her!" Liara used a big burst of biotics and pushed the scion down. I shot it one last time and the fucker was dead.  
"Got it!" I yelled.

"Not now, Garrus!" The lovers both said.

I grumbled under my breath and got closer while we waited on the shuttle.  
Liara was fuming. This was all about going to see Ashley in the hospital. 

"Liara, I'll go shortly okay? I have bigger concerns." 

"You just dont want to face her!"

"Liara.." Shepard had a tone of voice that was saying that she was stretching into personal territory. 

"URGH! You're insufferable!" Liara's biotics flared and she shot her hand out to the left before storming to the shuttle. 

Shepard and I turned to see a husk getting knocked back hard.  
I look at Shepard and she's... smiling?

"God, the sex is going to be great tonight." She took off toward the shuttle while I was still fumbling 

Was Shepard just arguing for...

I don't even wanna think about it.


	2. Love in the Rain

We were docked on some planet. James said he needed to talk with someone and I didnt mind helping with that.   
It was rainy though which caught my attention. I hadnt seen rain in forever.

Stepping out without my armor was probably a bad Idea but I didn't care. I wanted to feel the rain. I laughed and looked up at the sky. With closed eyes, I let the rain hit my face and just smiled.

I heard the doors open from far away and I saw Liara standing under the shelter of the air lock

"Shepard? What are you doing?!" She yelled over the pouring rain.

"I'm enjoying the rain!" I said with a wide grin.

She looked confused and ran over to her.  
"I don't understand. What's so great about some precipitation?"

I just grabbed her hand and brought her out into the rain. 

"GAH! Shepard! I'm going to get wet!"  
"That's the point!" I smiled and swung her around. My choppy red hair was wet and clinging to my face. I held her hands and watched at her outfit was soaked with the pouring rain. Rain droplets falling off her eyelashed She finally laughed with me.

"Are you happy now?"  
"Very." 

I smiled and looked at her with adoration. Big baby blues looked right back at me. I held her hands and pulled her closer to me.

"As a kid, I played around in the rain. It was always very fun just to run around and get soaked while playing in the mud. Probably one of the only kid-like things I did." I said with a nostalgic smile.  
"Well, you certainly look happy." She leaned her forehead against mine and we just stood there. Feeling the rain hit our shoulders.

We leaned in for a kiss and I immediately pulled back and sneezed in my elbow.

"Forgot about that one. Stupid immune systems." I muttered.

"Wait? You can get sick out here?" 

I sneezed again and muttered a yes.

"By the goddess! Get inside!" She dragged me inside and told Edi to bring up some towels and a change of clothes.

"I will not let you get water all throughout the Normandy." She said.

I leaned in and kissed her.  
"Sure." I muttered.


End file.
